work feeds the soul
by napper42
Summary: Roxas is out of collage and needs a job desperatly. this has something for everyone! Yaoi, AkoRoko, cup o' noodles, Napper42, awesomeness and words! that's right! words! over 8,000 of them! just click on the link already! you know you want too!


Napper42: Oh wow, I can't even tell you how many bags of skittles I went through to write this. it didn't help that I had to go down to my secret bunker to hide from the ninjas who invaded my house. its ok now though, they tripped my trap and had flaming skittles and acidic orange soda thrown at them, so as soon as I put out the fire, I will be fine. I really hope you enjoy this though I have worked hard and fast to get this done, and as you can see I have made some improvements to my writing, :D! but as always, please be honest. Thanks to Bbb136 for giving me the self confidence boost I needed to complete my longest one shot so far! hope you all enjoy and have a nice day!

Work feeds the soul

My name is Roxas Ute, and I hate my life. Great way to introduce myself, right? I wonder if I should start introducing myself like that to everyone…. Oh, sorry, I drift off sometimes, I also have problems with my memory, but back to my first thing, I hate my life.

I know a lot of people say that and they usually have a normal life, and that was me, the normal life part that is. I had never once even thought the words, I liked my life, but it's hard to tell you about it without actually telling you about it, so how about where it began. No, not with my birth, I will start where my life was nice and normal and happy, then how it took an almost unexplainable turn.

I have a pretty average family, my mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor, the kind that deals with births and stuff, what was it called again? I should remember my own parent's profession, I know, but like I said, memory problems.

Since they both had such good jobs, I lived pretty well, not like a mansion and butlers and stuff, but well enough to not complain. Speaking of complaining, it is something I rarely do, I am a rather positive person, or should I say, was.

So, like I said, I had a pretty good life as a kid, I had great grades and a supporting family. My parents even offered to pay for my house and pretty much everything else that I needed once I got out of collage. But I told them that I would do everything on my own as soon as I got out of collage.

Mistake number one.

My two younger sisters look up to me like I'm a super hero, especially Xion, the youngest. Namine was one of those kids that you would swear was a good ten years older then their birth certificate stated. Namine was always too smart for her own good, and would probably know everything that I did once I got out of collage.

Did I mention that I was going to collage? But that seems like ages ago now. I decided that my sisters would cry and my parents would call every night if I went to some collage far away, so I decided to go to a place close to home, and I chose a business school, it makes sense right? The son of a lawyer and a doctor would make a picture perfect business guy, right? Wrong.

Mistakes number two and three.

Collage was great, I breezed right through it, everything was paid by the folks and my roommate was a hot little number that I am not ashamed to say I slept with more then once. A LOT more then once. Like, a really really lot. Don't look at me like that, he was hot.

Collage was filled with hot collage guys and I am proud to say I slept with at least half of them. Don't judge me, I'm a guy, it's what we do. So it was a great four years of collage and I loved every minute of it, but then it happened.

Mistake number one caught up with me. I was out of collage with no place to go, I had a job at a fast food joint through collage to save up some munny, but that only got me a crappy little apartment that had a toilet in the kitchen. Or was it a stove in the bathroom? I was eating cup o' noodles for every meal, I got them in those huge packs that you can barely fir through the door that you can buy for a couple bucks.

Now, throughout months of living like this, I knew at any time I could have gone to my parents for any amount of munny and/or help that I desired, but I was determined to make it on my own. I wanted to prove to myself and everyone else that I could tear down any obstacle in my way, to ignore everyone who said I couldn't make it on my own and be my own person.

Mistake number four.

I spent every free moment I could looking through newspaper want ads, going to the library and going on the internet, looking for a job that could hold me up, I went through so many interviews, and was turned down so many times, somehow, more times then I interviewed for, I actually got calls turning me down for jobs I didn't even apply for, how pitiful is that?

Then I saw it, some how, while surfing the internet for any last chance, ignoring the patch of floor I slept on since I couldn't afford any furniture. It was a perfect, no, an eerily precise ad that almost called out to me:

"Did you go to business school for four years, now trying to get a good job and prove to yourself and everyone else that you can make it on your own? Do you need a job so you can buy furniture, get a place to stay and eat something besides cup o' noodles for every meal and maybe just a few extra bucks to throw at male strippers?"

Who doesn't?

"Then come on down to Oblivion inc. and apply for a challenging, well paid and fun job with great and happy co-workers."

Wow, what a great sounding job, it was still early enough in the day to get down there, so I got the address and headed down there right away, I would do whatever I had to do to get that job.

A mistake so horrifyingly idiotic that I refuse to give it a number even if it is just in chronological order and not in severity of mistake.

I ran there as fast as I could, I was out of breath but I went right through the glass revolving doors, not even noticing what the building looked like beyond the huge sign that showed, no, boasted the company's name as I went up to the receptionist.

"Umm, hi, I'm here for the-" I was cut off by her holding up a hand, signaling for me to be quiet. This confused me because she was not on the phone, or the computer, or even doing something like paddleball, she was just looking at the ceiling. She was the most girly girl I had ever seen, she had pink hair, wore pink clothes and even her desk was dominated by everything pink.

"Umm, I'm here for the job-" when I started to say that, she jumped up and grabbed my shoulder. "The job! Why didn't you say so?" She started dragging me along past her desk and in through a door that said "employees only" through the door was a forest of cubicles, the walls of the cubicles were to high to see what was within them, but I figured there were a bunch of soulless business people click clacking away at a keyboard doing meaningless work that gave them stress issues.

The very Pink receptionist pushed me through a door before I could say or do anything against it, closing it behind me. The office she shoved me into was large, no, saying large was an understatement of this still very young century. It was HUGE, beyond huge, this was more huge then the word huge can be used to describe, this was so huge that if it was any bigger, I would be convinced that it was the building itself.

Behind a huge, fancy oak desk, a large black chair turned, the chair held up a rather intimidating man with very grey hair and orange eye. Who has orange eyes? Really, is that even possible without contacts? He was smiling, but it was a sort of evil smile, almost made me shudder. On his desk was his name. "Xemnas" what kind of name was that?

"So." He said in a cheery tone. "You're here for the job?" How the hell did he know that? The receptionist didn't say a word. "umm, y-yeah, I meet all of the qualifications listed in the paper, I don't really know what you do, but-" ok, what happens next is horrifying, I didn't know it at the time, but in these exact circumstances, what happened next was debatably the worst thing that could have ever happened, debatable only because of what that thing caused me later. What happened was that in the middle of my sentence, he cut me off and said the two most horrifying words in all the English language.

"You're hired."

What followed was me thanking him enthusiastically, looking back on that moment, I realize that I was a naive innocent little thing who had no idea what he was getting into. Now let me get this straight, I told you at the beginning of this that I hate my life, and I do, I hate my life so much. But I didn't then, through all of this, the family, the collage, even the crappy apartment with the cup o' noodles every meal, I did not hate my life. But this is where it begins, this is where my story begins, after the enthusiastic thanking, I told him I could start tomorrow, I didn't even think that it was odd that he let me have it so easily without an interview, I was to happy. I miss that feeling….

It was my first day, and I was ready for anything, I had a suit and tie, I had a brief case, even though it's only contents were crappy cup o' noodles for lunch, keep in mind, I had not been paid yet so I was still dirt poor. I had no idea what I was going to be doing, or even what that company did, but I was so happy to quit my crappy fast food job, because I had a real job now. Hah, well, it depends on your definition of "real"

I walked to the building, it was close enough for me to walk everyday, and that just made me even happier about the job. This time I saw the building, and you can take back what I said about Xemnas's office, there was no way any one thing could take up this whole building, this thing was more then huge, it was so big that they have not come up with a word to describe this size. It had too many floors to count; this giant thing was like a castle but built straight up.

I walked in the revolving doors, nervous, but excited at the same time. This job paid really well, after my first few weeks here I could start paying for things, furniture, maybe a better place, and food, real food.

I went to the overly pink Receptionist to ask where I would be working and she just stared like last time, but this time it was at the floor, I looked down to where she was staring but there was nothing there. Luckily for me, a worker there came up to me and helped me out.

"Yeah don't try asking Marly there for help, he barely does anything but stare." Marly, I looked at the name on the desk and found out it was short for Marluxia. Wait, HE? The most girlish person I have ever seen is a guy?

"I'll show you to your desk, you're going to be an intern here, what's your name?" Intern? Why would they pay so much to an intern, and usually people killed to get an internship at a place like this, it made no sense.

"Roxas, Roxas Ute." I said to the man. Well, probably a man, he looked very much like a man and apparently that is not enough to be sure around here. He had grey hair, but not like Xemnas, he had two strips of grey hair on each side of his head, the rest was black. I have to admit, it looked awesome.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas, I'm Xigbar, but my friends call me Xiggy. What's your muddle name? Seems weird for me to ask, but I like details, sort of a quirk of mine." He seemed pretty nice, even though he had scars and seemed pretty intimidating. "Clarence. I'm guessing I have to become your friend before calling you Xiggy?" And just for the Record, I hate my last name, I usually only use the initial. "As if, You became my friend the moment you took the job kid, you seem nice enough and you are going to need a friend in here anyway, Call me whatever you like, and if you have any questions just come to me, the nice guy thing isn't just an act." He smiled at me in the most sincere way I have seen; maybe this place really was so great after all. When he looked away from me his smile turned into the grin he had on the whole time, I guess he Grinned a lot.

"Ok, tiger, Here is your cubicle." He told me as he opened the door, I never heard of an intern getting a normal workspace like everyone else, let alone on the first day. It was a regular space, a computer, a desk, a chair, the works. "You can dress it up anyway you want, personalize it, make it your own." And then his voice got low and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let this place get you down, kid. This internship is hard stuff, we have gotten desperate for a new intern because the last four quit, well, the last three quit, one of them went totally insane and had to go to a mental hospital for a while. I am probably the nicest guy here, the rest will run you ragged so I mean it, come to me for absolutely anything." This is where I got worried. Was it really that bad here?

Yes, yes it was, but that comes later.

After Xigbar left, I sat down in my chair, swiveling around in it a little. I turned on my computer; I couldn't believe I got all this stuff. I waited for it to boot up, looking at it intently, I couldn't wait. Then there was an extremely loud scream that came from my computer that made me fall backwards with my chair, my heart was beating quickly because I had no idea what just happened. Then I heard laughter coming from the other side of the wall.

A blonde haired head popped over the wall of my cubicle. "HA! I totally got the new guy! That was awesome! Ok, seriously though, I'm Larxene Immabitch." "You are?" "I am what?" "A bitch? You just said so." "No, that's my last name, Immabitch." "Well don't be too hard on yourself I am sure you are not that bad. What did you say your last name was?" "Immabitch." "Yes, you already told me that, but what's your last name?"

Thirty two and a half minutes later.

"Oh! Your last name is Immabitch!" "Larxene just sighed. "Wow, you figured it out that quick, huh? What's your name?" "Ro-" "yeah, I don't care; get me coffee, cream and two sugars." "Uhh, ok…."

I guess I should have expected that. Getting coffee is notoriously something that interns do, so I memorized where her cubicle was, I was just lucky that it had her name on the door since everything looked the same. I started wandering around the huge office, I learned later that each floor had it's own completely different office that did different stuff, except for a few offices that were so important that they got more then one floor, and this office, got four…. Yeah, what they do is that important.

Now, I am telling you how many floors this office is, partially so you can get a mental image, also because it is sort of important later on. But mostly because it took me

2 HOURS TO FIND THE FUCKING KITCHEN! And about twenty minutes to figure out how to work the coffee machine. It was one of those coffee machines that cost more then a space ship and has more buttons then…. Something with a lot of buttons…. I was kinda hoping to come up with something clever there but I couldn't think of anything….

So there I was, fumbling with the coffee machine like a moron, hitting a bunch of buttons trying to make something happen. But of course, when you hit a bunch of buttons, there is a chance you will hit the right one, and a better chance that you will hit a very wrong one. Guess which one I hit?

I hit the wrong one. Or, more specifically, the one that shoots incredibly hot creamer right in my face, making my face get all red and incredibly painful, making me scream at the exact moment that someone walked in, making me look like a lunatic with a face full of creamer.

Yeah. That button.

But even through my creamer filled, second degree burned face; I could see the guy who walked in at that moment, and what a guy he was. He beat my collage roommate easily. No, scratch that, he beats every guy on the campus combined, no, he beats every guy that has ever gone to that collage combined. He was tall, which I love, he had beautiful red hair that was up in impossible spikes, he had inverted tear drop tattoos under each of his eyes and not only was that sexy, but for some reason it felt romantic to me.

This man was so beautiful, it made the pain go away for a second. But then it came back, and I continued screaming. And then I thought how he must think I am completely insane. But then again, from the people I had met so far, I would fit right in for being insane.

I got the creamer off my face with some paper towels after that, my face still hurt, but not as much. My face was all red for a while after that, and through all of it I had almost forgotten about Larxene's coffee, and seeing what she did to me just to amuse herself, I wouldn't want to see what she did when she was angry.

Of course, I was probably going to find that out anyway, I should have had her coffee to her an hour and a half ago, I was dead. I hurried back to her cubicle and opened the door, I mentally kicked myself for not knocking as I opened the door, and I was very confused to what I found in there.

There was the receptionist and a rather creepy guy with long hair going at it in the cubicle; I swear to this day that they were honestly trying to suck each other's face right off. I quickly closed the door, still holding the coffee. It wasn't until I noticed the fact that there was no name on the door that I realized that I had the wrong cubicle. Every door looked the same, in fact, barely any of them had a name on it. That was weird because even mine had my name on it and I was new. Not only was I new but I was just an intern, yet they already took the time to make one of those things with the name on it, and put it on my cubicle door.

I finally found the right Cubicle, I almost cringed as my hand went for the handle, knowing she would yell at me, again forgetting to knock first, but before I turned the handle, she opened the door said thanks, and grabbed the coffee, slipping back inside her cubicle. I scratched my head in confusion, how did she know I was here? And why didn't she comment on my face? And why was I still wondering about this when I could be going back to my cubicle.

Larxene popped back out with a piece of paper. "Make one hundred copies of these." She said before closing the door behind her, I thought for a second that she didn't want me to see the inside of her cubicle for some reason. I looked at the Paper and blinked in surprise.

"Larxene, this is just a picture of you with the words 'I rock' on the bottom. Why are you making me make a hundred copies of these?" "Because I can, new guy, and make it five hundred, and put them all over the walls in the office, and put a copy of this next to each one." She handed me another piece of paper that had a picture of that same guy that Marly was with in the cubicle, and it said 'I suck' _wow._ I thought. _She really is a bitch._

"Larxene, who is this guy?" I said, pointing at the picture.

"That's Vexen, he works here, he and I are kinda in a prank war." She said, smirking. She was mean, rude, and yes, a bitch, but I couldn't help but look up to her. Looking back, it doesn't surprise me; I always was prone to hero worship.

After an hour of copying and hanging up all the papers, then taking a half an hour to find my cubicle again, Larxene piled some more stuff on my desk, none of it related to work, some of them prank letters, others memos to everyone in the office reminding them all of how awesome Larxene is. I was just glad my cubicle was close to the copy room, or I never would have found it.

By the end of the day my hands were sore, my feet were so tired I think they actually asked me to cut them off, and I just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. It's too bad I didn't have a bed. So I went home and crawled on my floor, letting my back problems develop.

The next few days were about the same, except a lot worse. It turns out, Larxene wasn't the only one who liked pushing demeaning jobs on me, and I learned later from Xigbar that it was the reason why all the other people with my job went crazy. From all of my wandering and getting lost, I found out something every interesting.

I kept going to the wrong cubicle but what I found in most of them was either people "having fun" or someone's "secret hideout" or anything else completely random. Out of the hundreds of cubicles, only a few actually held someone's work space!

I ended up meeting Vexen too. From the scene with Marly, and what Larxene had told me about him, I expected someone wild and crazy. But they guy barely moved, and he was incredibly boring, all he would ever talk about is hi research, and I never understood a word he said, I swear he makes most of them up. There is no way that guy does all that wild stuff.

It was a week after I had first started this job, and I was starting to get the hang of it. It was an odd place to work, but to be ho nest I kinda found it fun. I was going to the Kitchen to get Larxene's usual coffee, and I had started getting lost less, although it still took me a little while to find some things, the kitchen included.

I still couldn't figure out the coffee machine, but I had memorized which button sprays creamer so I wouldn't have that accident again. I was fumbling with it just like every morning, but this time I decided to see if threatening it's life would work. Unfortunately though, it didn't seem to respond to me telling it that I would throw it out the window and then burn the pieces, throwing the ashes into a microwave that was rigged to blow up.

Someone else did though.

"Wow, that's a little harsh don't ya think?" I jumped a little, there was someone behind me. I turned around to see that it was the guy from before! The one with the tear drop tattoos! I hadn't seen him since that first day and he was even more beautiful then I remembered.

"Umm, hi…." I was nervous, who wouldn't be? "Hey creamer face." Ok, interesting nickname, but I can live with it. "Umm, how much did you hear?" "All of it." Oh yay, the sexiest man on earth thought I was a deranged psychopath that had a face full of creamer sometimes and threatened coffee machines.

"Well, umm…. I'm Roxas." I held out my hand, relieved that he didn't jump back from the psychopath. "Awesome name, but I am going to stick with creamer face, it amuses me more." I blushed and chuckled nervously, but he shook my hand and reached around me, hitting a button on the coffee machine, making the coffee come smoothly out into the cup.

"I'm Axel." "Oh god that is a sexy name." have you ever been in one of those overwhelmingly embarrassing situations before? One of the ones that make you want to run right then and there? Well, if you have, you know that so many thoughts could race through your head in only a few seconds, everything slows down at a painful rate, well; here is what was going through my head in those few seconds:

_Oh my god did I say that out loud? I DID! Oh god if you loved me you would strike me down right here come on, hit me! Strike me dead right now! Ok, not the worst thing ever, ok, it is, I need to quit, move, get plastic surgery and change my name, that's all, that's all that needs to happen, it isn't so hard... what could I change my name to? I could rearrange the letters in my name, wait, that won't work; I can't make anything with that, can I? Xasro? Raxos? Soxra? Wait, that one isn't bad, what if I took out the X? Sora! That would work! I will change my name to Sora, turn my hair brown, get brighter colored clothes, wear red shoes, it will be perfect! No one will ever find me! Yes! I am in the clear!_

But if you have been in one of those situations, you also know that it isn't always as bad as you think it is. Don't get me wrong, I still keep that Sora plan ready to this day just in case, I even have red shoes in my closet at all times, of course, I don't know why I thought of red shoes, but whatever. Luckily for me, the Axel thing wasn't as bad as I thought, so my name is still Roxas.

Axel laughed out loud and ruffled my hair. "Ha, I already have the new guy wanting some Axel, That's awesome. See you around, creamer face." He winked and left me there blushing like a maniac. With anyone else I would have objected, told him off, stabbed him with a butter knife maybe. Because no one has control over me and they never did, every guy I have ever been with, it was my choice, and they wanted me a lot more.

But this time, I couldn't help but like it, the thought of that man having me under his control, it was a great thought, I wanted him so badly I could barely control myself. I had to have him, no, I had to have him have me, I wanted him to have me forever. Too much? Maybe, but it's true.

After a few minutes of thinking about that, I grabbed the coffee and started heading to Larxene's cubicle. On the way there I saw Vexen coming out of a cubicle, buttoning up his shirt.

"What were you doing in there?" ha, I had him now, there is no way he could pretend to be boring now! "I was with Marluxia the receptionist, we said derogatory to each other and then slowly took the clothing off of each other, then we had sexual intercourse and after ejaculating I got dressed and left first so it wouldn't seem like we were doing anything, then I started conversing with you about what we were doing inside the work cubicle."

What?

And he even said it in his dull, Ben Stine voice. It took me a few minutes, but I think he said that he had sex with Marly. I guess they were a couple or something, was that allowed? I hoped so, I had to be with Axel so badly, did I mention that?

So I brought Larxene her coffee, She actually had a balloon replica of herself come out of the door, blow up, and she snuck up behind me beforehand to catch the coffee when I dropped it. Wow she was dedicated to her pranks. She also would still not let me see the inside of her cubicle.

Other then that it was just a normal day. y'know, other than people asking me to do insane things like drop paper clips out of the window and into a basket hanging out of a window below, knowing that if I missed from this height, I could probably kill someone w2ith a paper clip, and even though that sounded kind of cool when I said it out loud, I still tried my best to aim correctly.

But, at the end of the day, it happened. The reason why I didn't quit once my back started to do this odd crackling thing, The reason why I didn't punch Vexen just to see if he would have enough emotion to get angry and hit me back, the Reason I Didn't burn Xemnas at the stake for being a which. Really, that guy is not normal.

I got my first pay check.

And it was wonderful! So many digits on one check! I was so happy, and it was even more then I expected! This had to be the best internship in the history of the world. Who knew that one day I would be calling my natural resistance to insane people a valuable work skill?

I cashed it right away and went shopping. Luckily it was a weekend, and it was a weekend I put to good use. I wet to Wonderland furnishings and got a couch that folded out into a bed, and when I slept on it that night, it felt better then anything I could have imagined.

I went to I went to beautifully beastly electronics and got a microwave and a fridge. Not high end stiff because I wasn't rich, but I felt like it. The check was larger then the average person's, and was more then enough to get the basics and then some.

And then, in the wonders of all wonders, I went to the Neverland supermarket, and got food. Real food! All kinds of food! Ok, not all kinds, but it wasn't cup o' noodles, and it was amazing to eat something else that night, and I got enough food to last till the next paycheck.

I was so happy I could barely contain myself. I still had some munny left over so I put a little bit aside just to have some pocket munny, but I put the rest in the bank, I was determined to save up enough munny to buy my own place, not rent, buy. And I wanted it to be big and nice, something I could be happy living n forever.

The next few months were great, I kept getting my paychecks every other week, and every time I did I went shopping for food, then I fixed up my apartment little by little, fixed up some of the holes one weekend, gave it a new paint job another weekend. Just your basic stuff.

I even got a real bed at one point. It was awesome. After only a few months, my place was looking good, I even reverted a closet into a bathroom so I didn't have to have the bathroom/kitchen anymore. That took a couple of weekends. I even took one Weekend to just relax, napping mostly. And then it hit me that I wasn't getting out of my apartment other then shopping and work, so I made a promise to myself to take the next weekend to have fun.

I also ran into that Axel guy a lot. I liked him a lot and have no idea what to do about it. He likes me too, I can tell, mostly because he said "I like you, Creamer face, and I swear I am going to make you mine." Yeah, it is subtle hints like that I pick up on. He winks at me all the time, with the occasional grope and slap on the ass. I know I shouldn't like it, but I really do. What is it about that guy?

So, it was another week, the week that I would find something fun to do that weekend. The office was within walking distance, but it was an hour walk, and I had no problem with it, but I sometimes took the bus just to sit down on a bus a little before or after walking around all day running errands for other people.

So that morning I took the bus, and it had an odd name too: "Dark portal transportation"

But that didn't matter; it was a fast and efficient bus. This was my first time taking to work, but I had taken it from work a few times. I stepped onto the bus and saw that wonderful sight again, the red hair, the tattoos and of course the mischievous grin when he saw me.

"hey sexy" he said loudly, across the bus full of people. I loved how he never cared what anyone thought of him. He even ignored most of Xemnas's orders. "hey Axel" I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw him, I saw that the seat next to him was empty so I sat right next to him and right away he put his arm around my shoulders.

We talked the entire way to work, and even on our way up. He still had his arm around me, which made Marly whistle at us. Which, for the record, was about fifty percent of all the sound I ever heard from that guy at that point, if you don't count the moaning from when I pass the cubicle he and Vexen often do stuff in.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. Every morning, Xiggy would bring me a cup of coffee, because he felt bad for me since I brought coffee to just about everyone who worked there. Xiggy and I were pretty close friends by then; I felt I could tell him anything, so he already knew how much I liked Axel.

"Hey, look who finally hooked up." I was surprised for a second, it must have looked like Axel and I were a couple, and I wanted to deny it, but at the same time, I didn't. But Axel might not have liked me if I made it look like something it wasn't, so I told the truth.

"Xiggy, it isn't what it looks like…." "As if, I know you both have wanted each other for a while now, I'm just glad you both figured out your feelings for each other, so is it official yet, tiger?" I looked up at Axel to see how he was taking this, but he hadn't taken his arm off me, and he was just grinning again.

"Yeah, it's official, we're a couple." Now, this moment was confusing for me, 'cause that was exactly what I wanted to say, but I checked my mouth, and it hadn't moved at all, nor had anything come out of it, words or otherwise. It was Axel who said that! Man, I was so happy that I took the bus that morning. My entire life might've turned out differently if I hadn't, or if Xiggy hadn't brought me coffee.

Xiggy just winked as he handed me my coffee and said "way to go, tiger." I was so excited and scared at the same time in that moment. I was excited to hear Axel say that, but I was scared that he might have meant it as a joke and pushed me away from him, yelling at me for thinking he was serious.

But that never happened. I was expecting it to happen for a lot longer then I should have. It lasted months, and they were wonderful months, but they were scary months. I still hated the stuff I had to do, that's the part where I hated my life, but any part that had Axel in it, I loved my life.

I expected him to tell me the whole thing was a joke through the entirety of those months, when we had our first date, he took me to the movies when they were having this classic movie marathon, and we saw "when Harry met Sally" Which was his favorite movie, Which just proved that the guy was a big ol' softie underneath the sarcastic rebel stuff.

I expected it to happen when he took me to the local park, and we sat on the swings talking for hours when he swung over to my swing, holding it to keep his balance, and kissed me gently on the lips. Then he fell flat on the ground from his swing, and I couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight.

I expected it when he held my hand every time we walked together, even in public, I loved that he didn't care what anyone thought. Even though I did a little bit, and I was a little ashamed of that. But whenever he saw me blushing from embarrassment, instead of telling me I shouldn't be embarrassed and that I am a horrible person for that, he just leaned over and kissed me on my blushing cheeks.

I expected it when I took him to my little apartment, that by this time was actually quite nice, and we watched a movie on the nice TV I had by then, cuddling with each other on my couch, and to this day I can't remember what the movie was called because we ignored everything but each other that night, and we weren't planning it, but one thing led to another and that was the night we first made love.

But one day, I stopped expecting it, was one of the greatest days of my life. It was when everything changed, and I stopped hating my life forever. But first I need to explain a few things.

This was after those few months, a long time after. Me and Axel were serious about each other, but before that day, stuff had happened with my job.

A year after I started working there, they bumped me up to an actual worker, I slowly moved up the ladder, and eventually became Larxene's boss, which I had so much fun with by the way. And I got paid so much, enough to buy my own place, but I hadn't found that one place, the place that I wanted to live in forever. But I never stopped looking. Axel moved up the ladder right along with me, in fact, I can't prove it, but I think he refused great job offers just to stay in that same office with me.

Ok, I think you are all caught up, so let me tell you about that one day, the day I celebrate every year, the day I have memorized….

October 6th. It was years after I started working there, and I knew I would never leave that place, ever. Even though the work was hard, I loved that place. I was getting on the bus to go to work. I took the bus everyday now, because Axel did too, even though we ended up sleeping at the each other's place almost every night now, but tonight wasn't one of those nights, for some reason he didn't even come over to my house the night before.

I grinned when I saw him on the bus, and he grinned back. I paid the bus fair and said good morning to the bus driver, who I was on a first name basis with by then. Her Name was Kairi, but that's not important. I sat with Axel in our regular seat. He whispered in my ear, as he always did when he wanted to be either mysterious or romantic.

"Meet me at this address after work; I have a surprise for you." He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. '358 twilight street' Other then that he didn't say anything the rest of the bus ride, and oddly enough I didn't see him at all at work. It started to get me worried. So I asked Xiggy if he knew if anything was at this address, but he never heard of anything.

I was nervous all day, and usually when I was nervous about something, I would go to Axel to comfort me, but he was what I was nervous about and I couldn't find him all day. I had learned to avoid Larxene's pranks, so before sitting down, I took the cherry bomb from under my chair, and threw it into her cubicle. Oh yeah, That reminds me, I never gave up the cubicle, I swore to never give it up unless I got to the top of the ladder, and even then I planned on keeping some of my stuff in it.

So after work I went out the doors, planning to walk back to my place to get my car to drive there. Oh yeah, I got a car, too. I just keep forgetting things don't I? But when I went out the door, I saw the bus waiting for me right out front. Kairi signaling for me to get in.

I just shrugged and got in; I have seen weirder things in my office alone, so I didn't freak out. It took about ten minutes to get there, but it was odd, the road was barely visible, and the street sign for it was covered in shrubbery, it was like it wanted to be hidden. That was kinda cool for me, because I always liked hidden places.

There were a few houses long the street, but the numbers for the houses were so weird. First was 13, then 44, then 358, which is where we stopped, without a word, Kairi opened the bus door and ran out of it. I got up and walked out of the bus, looking out at the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Ever. Like, at all. Ever. Have I mentioned ever?

I can't even describe it in detail because it had so much detail, there were patterns of hearts all over it, then there was a line of red, then a line of white and they swirled around separately until they met in the middle, swirling around each other, always touching and going up and up until they reached the top of the house.

And there was so much more beauty to the house, it was so amazing and really big too. Then Kairi came out of no where, dressed in completely different clothes, it was very business like and professional, and she had a clipboard. She had this weird, knowing smile on her face.

"Ah, you must be the one who is interested in buying this house, Roxas, is it?" This one confused me. A lot. She giggled and leaned towards me, whispering. "I am really a real estate agent, I moonlight as a bus driver to make a little extra cash." Ok, wow, who in my life wasn't insane? But whatever, moving on. She took me down the walkway leading to the front porch, talking to me on the way down.

"this is a very nice house, perfect for you, selling for whatever price you can afford and the one you have been looking for years." Umm, yeah, ok…. What? How did she know this is what I wanted? And where was Axel? Did he only give me the address so Kairi could sell me a place?

She completely ignored my confused look and continued. "There is only one thing. You would be living with a roommate, the person who built it." Before I could ask 'who' She opened the door, grinning.

Behind the door was Axel. On one knee. Holding out a ring.

"Roxas, will you marry me?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Was what came out of my mouth immediately. Sort of fitting though, when you think about it. Everything started when I accidentally blurted out how sexy I thought he was, and now this.

"Yes, you magnificent, beautiful moron. Yes I will marry you!" He got up and hugged me and we kissed each other with so much love in out hearts. Then I smacked him over the head for making me worry all day but then kissed him some more.

Later on, after the kissing, he told me that he had spent the years we were together building this house with the help of friends. He knew right away that we would be together forever.

And now, here I am. I am in my thirties and still living in that wonderful house with my husband. And with our son. Yes, we adopted a little baby boy, who isn't so baby anymore. Axel let me name him, and I name him Sora jr. although I never told Axel why I added the Jr. part.

So, to summarize, I got my perfect house, my perfect guy, my perfect son and my perfect life. The life that I no longer hate, and never will again, Axel and I will grow old together, and always love each other.

Oh, and I almost forgot one last thing….

I have Xemnas's job now, President of the whole building. I have tons of work and love every minute of it.

But to this day, even though I run everything….

I still have no idea what that goddamn office does.

The end.

Napper42: omg I just love a happy ending, don't you? who ever wrote this story must be some sort of genius! some sort of magnificent writing machine! ... ok, maybe it wasn't That good, but I think it is the best thing I have written so far, personalty. and maybe it wasn't too good but it is the best I have until I improve some more, which at least made the insulting voices in my head shut up, so hopefully it will do the same to any flamers. again, honest reviews please! people pointing out what was wrong and how I can improve is what made me able to do moderately ok, and maybe with some more reviews and skittles, I can get up to moderately not bad! have a nice day!


End file.
